Conventionally, an exhaust gas purification apparatus is known, the apparatus including an oxidation catalyst having an oxidation ability and a selective catalytic reduction catalyst (SCR catalyst) selectively reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) contained in the exhaust gas, the oxidation catalyst being provided in an exhaust gas passage of an internal combustion engine and the selective catalytic reduction catalyst (SCR catalyst) being provided in the exhaust gas passage on the upstream side of the oxidation catalyst. The oxidation catalyst can purify carbon monoxide and unburned fuel discharged from the internal combustion engine, and the oxidation catalyst can oxidize fuel supplied from a supply device to raise the exhaust gas temperature. Note that the oxidation catalyst can selectively reduce NOx contained in the exhaust gas to some extent by using fuel contained in the exhaust gas as a reducing agent. Accordingly, a technique is known, in which fuel is supplied in order to perform the NOx purification with the oxidation catalyst when the temperature of the exhaust gas flowing through the exhaust gas passage is in a first temperature region, while an aqueous urea solution (urea-water solution) is supplied in order to perform the NOx purification with the SCR catalyst when the temperature of the exhaust gas is in a second temperature region that is higher than the first temperature region (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).